Jeff the Killer - A verdadeira história
Jeff Austrália Não muito tempo atrás, eu era um homem normal como você, até que um dia aconteceu algo que iria virar minha vida de cabeça para baixo, nem mesmo Will Smith pode explicar a merda nisso. Deixe-me contar um pouco sobre esse dia. Meu irmão estava em seu trabalho fazendo suas coisas de trabalho, obviamente. Eu nunca trabalhei, meu irmão sempre me pedia para conseguir um emprego, eu recusava e ia assistir algum porno. Bem, ironicamente, meu primeiro trabalho me transformou no que eu sou hoje. O encanamento é horrível em minha casa, o chuveiro e vaso sanitário foram parando. Então a solução era comprar um pouco desse ácido sulfúrico e despejar um pouco dele no ralo para quebrar o material desagradável que se formou no ralo da banheira. Eu abri a garrafa e despejei o conteúdo em um balde, não sei por que fiz isso, talvez porque eu não saiba nada sobre encanamento. Bem, o ácido fede como o inferno sagrado. E pensar que o meu plano para fazer isso era segurar a minha respiração, levá-lo ao banheiro e colocá-lo- na banheira. Eu andei com o balde para o banheiro, o banheiro estava parcialmente inundado devido à água transbordando, a barra de sabão foi parar no chão e eu escorreguei. Meu instinto era proteger o balde do derramamento, mas adivinhe? O balde foi esvaziado por todo o meu rosto e pescoço. A dor não me atingiu de imediato, o choque quase congelou o tempo para me dizer que eu vou estar em um mundo de dor, então a dor me atingiu, foi muito agonizante, o ácido estava pingando em meus olhos me fazendo ver um borrão vermelho, me joguei no chão gritando de dor, parecia que meu rosto estava sendo comido por milhões de insetos. Esqueci quanto tempo se passou até que as pessoas correram e tentaram me ajudar, eu acho que desmaiei devido à dor ser tão severa. Depois disso, lembro-me de ver a luz abafada, ouvir falar uma coisa de ritmo cardíaco. Eu acordava e desmaiava na cama, meu rosto latejava, mas não havia realmente nenhuma dor, minha mente não dava a mínima para onde eu estava, eu estava calmo. Então eu acordei com um pouco de burburinho ao redor do meu rosto, eu estava deprimido como um emo que não ganha um cartão de presente... Sim, bem deprimente, mas não me cortei. Depois que chegou a hora, meu irmão me levou de volta para casa, eu esqueci a quanto tempo eu estive lá. Quando chegamos em casa, eu perdi a coragem, os médicos fizeram um trabalho de merda, eu parecia estranho, quase como Julia Wetmore, meu irmão me disse que estava tudo bem, mas eu estava chateado. Cerca de uma semana depois, minhas inseguranças cresceram 10 vezes, estou fudido, imagine ter sua aparência e depois para o resto de sua vida, você parece uma tartaruga rosa. Eu não pude lidar com isso. As pessoas não me aceitaram mais, eu era uma aberração.eEle acham que eu sou uma aberração? Eu vou mostrar-lhes uma aberração Então eu deixei meu cabelo crescer, foi capaz de crescer um pequeno cavanhaque em meu queixo inferior. Eu modifiquei meu rosto, meu rosto estava muito rosa e vermelho, eu o fixei com peróxido de hidrogênio, ele ficou branco puro, eu vi o assassino Ichi, vi que ele tinha sua boca bem aberta, eu queria isso, eu modifiquei minha boca, e apliquei aço quente nela, sim, foi doloroso, mas e daí? Meu irmão me disse que eu estava me tornando um monstro, sucesso de missão, minhas pálpebras artificiais que cercam meus olhos misteriosos tendem a inchar, fazendo com que enrole. Primeira coisa, esta noite eu vou assustar essa criança que mantém sua luz acesa em seu quarto, aquele pequeno bastardo precisa ir dormir. Espero que eu não seja baleado! Créditos de criação: sesseur(Deviantart) Créditos de tradução: Yukki Kimura(Deviantart- YukkiKimura) Pessoal, a creepypasta que vocês conhecem do Jeff, sobre tudo aquilo dos garotos o perturbarem, ele matar a família e tals foi criada por um fã em 2011, essa que postei agora foi escrita pelo criador do Jeff, o sesseur, postada em 2017 no Deviantart dele. Jeff é um cara de 35 anos que tem a vida mudada após o acidente que deformou seu rosto, ele e Liu não são inimigos, Liu não morreu e Jeff não tem 13/17 anos, Jeff the Killer surgiu como um vídeo em 2008, partes de sua história foi contada naquele vídeo com algumas imagens, um fã com o nickname "Bob is brother" ou algo assim escreveu em 2011 a história que conhecemos hoje porque pensava que Jeff não tinha informações o suficiente, portanto isso pra mim é considerado plágio, pois ele "roubou" um personagem que não o pertencia alterando drasticamente sua história e sua aparência original. Sesseur é quem deve levar os créditos pela verdadeira história, ele se encontra no Deviantart com esse nick, ele também responde as perguntas sobre o Jeff com prazer, porém em inglês. É isso, pessoal, obrigado por lerem! Categoria:Serial Killer Categoria:Jeff the Killer